Tenten and Shin Shin
by InfinateQuirk
Summary: Tenten remembers how she came to be Mrs. Aburame. Tenten and Shino one-shot. The world is definitely more western in traditions/culture.This is my first fanfic please R and R. In my head this was the epilogue in the journey of Tenten finding her soul mate. If this goes well I'll write the whole story.


"It's funny how things end up" Tenten thought to herself as she drunk her Pepsi spiked with vodka. She felt the warmth travel through her as she smiled and set down her cup. A slight buzz was a good way to end her evenings after training, especially considering her new training regimen. Her new type of training thank kami was not focused on chakra control, which she had long ago given up on; it was about sheer will power and inner strength. She would wake up early in the morning and add weights to the ones she wore constantly to do a 7 mile run, later she would meet up with Lee and Guy Sensei to work on an obstacle course and lastly spar with Hinata. She still remembered when her husband suggested that she take her training down a different path.

The Konohama 11 were returning from the failed mission to find Orochimaru's hide out and seal the three tails. She had been walking back to her apartment and was trying to forget how embarrassed and angry she had been when Naruto asked Shizune why Tenten wasn't on the sealing team with the rest of the girls. She spoke out loud"Ok so my chakra control isn't spectacular, that doesn't –:"

"You know"

Tenten's instincts kicked in and she jumped on a roof three kunai in hand ready to strike.

She let out a scared breath when she saw Shino Aburame standing where she just was on the side walk looking up at her. At least, she thought he was looking at her. You can't really tell with his dark glasses. "I apologize for frightening you" he said "Oh no your fine" she said and then jumped own. "You just… snuck up on me I was thinking about something…" Shino allowed a moment for a tone change. "My father always told me that the best ninja is not the strongest, but the smartest." Tenten was wondering why he was talking to her let alone giving her advice. They had never really had a conversation if they had even talked to each other at all. "What I mean is you can take your weakest attribute and turn it into your greatest strength" he said in his low tenor voice and walked away. Tenten stood there a second analyzing what just happened "Hmmmm that's wierd, Shino just talked to me. Man that's the first time we've ever talked and what did he say 'turn your weakness into strength?' Was he talking about my chakra control?" "Hey Shino" Tenten yelled and Shino stopped and looked slightly behind himself. She walked quickly to him.

"How do you suggest I make lower chakra control into strength?"

He paused and said "Well, chakra control really doesn't fit your style of fighting. You deal with weapons so that means you have the ability fight up close, mid and long range depending on what weapon you use. Also, because of your teammates and their training requirements one would assume that you are also exceptional at taijutsi. Meaning that even if you were without your weapons in a straight fight you could handle yourself. Considering your use of weapons and the dexterity in which you can move, if desired, you would be a positively lethal assassin." He had surprised her, not only had he acutely described her fighting style but also sufficiently analyzed where her talents would be best suited. It was like a new world was opening before her eyes "an assassin like the ANBU" she stopped and thought. "He's absolutely right! If I geared my training toward active defense and adopted a subtle approach I could be the epitome of silent but deadly. Although some of the connotations of that phrase….." she looked up and saw that Shino had continued walking. "Hey Shino!" she said and ran to him as he turned around just in time for her to pull him into a tight hug.

"Wha….. Is she hugging me?" he asked himself as he looked down needing his eyes to confirm the pressure his body was feeling. "If I knew she'd give me a hug I would have-"

"Thank you Shino I -"

"Wait a second I'm hugging him" with lightning speed she drew her hands to her side and her cheeks turned pink "I'm so sorry Shino I just got excited and…" "Oh brother look at me I just hugged Shino out the blue. Man I'm starting to act just like Lee and Guy Sensei!" She quickly imagined herself wearing a tight, green spandex suit with headband at her waist and internally cringed from the thought "wait am I still talking to him?" She looked at how his eyebrows were slightly raised like he thought she was crazy "I have to wrap this up"

"Wellthanksshinobye" she said quickly and practically sprinted to get away.

The memory brought a smile to her lips. Her life had been a blur after that. She began immersing herself in the development and execution of her training and somewhere in those 2 years of endless training she became a jounin and deduced that in order to pass her upcoming test to be in the ANBU she had to become the personification of nimble, silent, quick, and clever.

After the sound tips he gave her Tenten had made it a point to be nicer to Shino. She had actually always found his bugs interesting and thought of him as an effective ninja they had just never had a reason to talk. After she became a jounin she asked Shino to dinner even though he ended up paying. She found that they were actually a great match. She could help him be more adventurous and outgoing and he made her happier then she had ever been. With Shino they grew together she couldn't say that with her other relationships. With Kiba the relationship was red, lots of passion, and lots of fun but it was just missing something. Then there was Neji, no she wouldn't even think about him.

She turned to the refrigerator and got out a plate that had a sandwich on it and put it on the table she reached up to the top of the refrigerator and opened a bag of chips to empty on the plate. Like clockwork Shino walked through the door and put his keys on the key ring. "Water or grape soda?" Tenten asked as he sat down parallel to her on the couch.

"Actually for once Kiba treated the team to dinner" He said looking at his wife

"Oh, wonder why he is feeling so generous all of the sudden" she put the sandwich away.

Shino shrugged "What was the mixture today" he asked noticing her pink cheeks.

"Pepsi and vodka" she said.

"You've been favoring that one lately."

"It's just something I do while my darling husband is working" she said.

"Is that so" he asked sarcastically?

"That's what I tell you at least"

His shoulders moved. Tenten was determined to get Shino to laugh before the year was over. His laugh had graduated from a smirk when they were dating to a grin while they were engaged and now he was moving his shoulders, she vowed by golly one day she would see those shoulders shake.

"How was the mission?"

"Successful, it was the butler who did it"

She laughed but did not reply.

"I thought of you today" he said slower than usual, that was Shino's way of saying I miss screwing you let's do it.

Without another word she walked out of the kitchen and stood in front of Shino so that her knees surrounded both of his. Faced towards the wall so that her breasts filled up his immediate visions she put her knees on the couch. With a smirk she slowly unzipped Shino's long coat. She then took his glasses off and laid them on the arm of the couch. She took a moment to be taken in by his elegant face. For a man that spent a lot of his time outside he was certainly groomed well. He has no trace of facial hair and his eyebrows were sculpted to perfection and his eyes were beautiful they were a deep hazel not quite brown, not quite green. She couldn't stare at them long enough. Shino was so uniquely attractive he was not ruggedly handsome or boyishly cute and yet he was so damn alluring…..

"She is the most beautiful thing in the world." He thought looking at her. Her skin was the softest cream set off by the slight pink in her cheeks. And her eyes! He could stare at her eyes for days; they were a brown you could lose yourself in.

She unzipped his second jacket and revealed the rarely seen blue shirt worn underneath all his layers. He reached up to her and took out her hair chopsticks and appreciated the cascade of silky, wavy brown hair that came down to the middle of her back.

He smiled, moved his hand down to her hot spot and gently rubbed the middle of her back. Desire coursed through her body and she crushed her mouth against his. Her hands quickly found his nipples and she pinched hard. A moan of hurt and pleasure escaped him and he slid his tongue in her mouth and hands down her inner thighs. She smiled against his lips and started slowly kissing his chin and down his throat. She was driving him crazy and without another action he grabbed her butt with one hand and her back with the other and picked her up to go to the bedroom. She squealed in surprise and delight and continued to kiss his chin and neck. Tenten quickly thanked God that her apartment was small and the bed a couple steps away. She returned her lips to his before he laid her on the bed and stood up to quickly take off his coats, shirt and pants. Watching Shino undress made her crave him even more. His six pack was chiseled to perfection, his butt was cuter than a puppy and his lingam was as long as he was tall. She didn't bother to take off her clothes Shino always wanted to do that himself. Looking at her he bent down to take care of her pants. He speedily undid the tie and gently slid her pants and panties off which fell to the ground with a loud thud. Putting a hand on either side of her pelvis he lifted her to his face and began roughly licking her outer walls. Tenten let out a surprisingly high moan followed by another even higher moan. He slowly started working his way inward and tenten moans became short, high huffs of air one right after another until…. Bliss her eyes rolled into the back of her head a little bit.

Breathing raggedly she slowly came back down and began kissing him as he undid her top and threw it on the ground. After coming like that she always wanted to return the favor but he would never let her. She always told herself to ask him about that sometime but right then she couldn't even remember her name. However what he did allow her to do was….

She pulls herself from Shino to go in the drawer of the side table to get a condom and handful of lubricant. Grabbing the back of his neck with one hand she pulled him into a passionate kiss as she started to slowly jerk Shino off. "Aww Ten" he managed to say between breaths. Tenten wondered how he could say her name when she could barely fix her mouth for a syllable let alone a name. His breaths became shorter and in response tenten moved faster and faster until Shino huffed out a lot of air and slightly deflated.

Taking advantage of his momentary incapacitation she opened the condom, rolled it on him and then mounted him. Rolling her hips meticulously against him they settled into an agonizingly pleasurable rhythm slowly back, up, front, down, back, up front, down. Sex with Shino is like being roasted alive on a spigot. Every motion was long, slow and deliberate.

Skin dewy with sweat and approaching his peak Shino sat up with his feet touching the ground he begins to thrust upward. Tenten lets out high squeak and stretched her legs so that they were straight in front of her. He quickly wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer as she scratches her nails down his back. His head rears back in pleasure and then returns to her neck. Tenten's moans get impossibly higher as Shino squeezes her butt and forcibly moves her against him. She immediately leans down to kiss him and starts to grind against him. Feeling another climax Shino thrusts once more forcefully and sucks on one of her breasts. He climaxes She climaxes.

Shino flips tenten so that she is on her back and he stands up off the bed. He brings up one of her legs and pulls her into himself. They both moan as they slowly grind against each other. The tempo increases "I" "little longer" he says as a slight frown begins to form on his face "huh huh" Shino pants while Tenten is hitting notes Mariah Carey would be jealous of. With a final thrust Shino crumples onto tenten whose toes and fingers have curled.

They were too tired to complement each other and after some time she slid him onto the bed and they fall into an easy sleep.

Her body must be trained to wake up at 5 because when she opened her eyes the clock blinked 5:07. She looked down at Shino who had his arm and bugs all over her. Its funny some girls would find it gross but she thought it was kinda cute when she woke up with his bugs fast asleep on her too. It was like they were their children who had crawled into bed at night. "Should I train today" she asked aloud. "No" Shino answered. She turned around "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, my insects alerted me when you woke up".

"Mmm" she answered and suddenly remembers something.

"Shino?" He raised an eyebrow but didn't open his eyes.

"Why do give head but don't want it back?" she asked not bothering to beat around the bush.

He grinned and took a second to respond "well, I like seeing you get off, it's like it makes my orgasm better when I know I'm the one that gave you yours. If that makes since"

"No I get it" tenten said quickly "I like knowing I made you come too".

"Is that so?" he asked genuinely surprised.

She smiled in response.

"You know" he said tracing the curve of her body "I've got an excellent idea for a new training regimen".

She raised an eyebrow "Is that so?"

And with that he pulled her into another passionate kiss.

ZE END


End file.
